


Hold Still, My Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), alastor almost kills angel, dont worry he changes his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastor's plan goes a little awry.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Hold Still, My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> im actually proud of this one. also this was loosely inspired by The Dismemberment Song by Blue Kid!

Alastor had been planning this for some time now, and it was honestly going better than expected! Angel had been surprisingly cooperative so far (though that was mostly credited to him being asleep, it was still a positive), and he’d managed to drag him out of the hotel and into his radio tower without being noticed or questioned.

He hummed a tune to himself, the spider demon fastened to a table of sorts for Alastor to work on as he examined his tools for use- after waiting for so long, he thought Angel only deserved the best of shows.

Sounds from behind him made his ears perk up, smile widening as he turned to look back at the now waking demon. Perfect timing!

“Th’fuck?” Angel mumbled, clearly trying to move his arms and blinking to get used to the dimly red lighting of the room (Alastor didn’t need to work in the light, technically speaking, but it would make things more interesting if Angel could see what he was doing). The other demon finally seemed to catch on to the fact that Alastor was in the room, his eyes widening and face twisting in confusion. “The fuck?!” He repeated himself, drawing a small chuckle out of the radio demon.

“Angel! You’re just in time for the show!” he chirped, smiling almost excitedly and walking closer to the other, noticing how he was still struggling against the binds on the table, “ah, I don’t believe struggling is going to get you anywhere, my dear!”

“What is this?” Surprisingly enough, Angel didn’t seem too panicked- yet another positive to this whole ordeal! “If you wanted a session you coulda just asked, Al, and you better be payin’-”

Alastor tsked, a hint of irritation slipping into his smile. Ah, so that was why he wasn’t panicking yet. “No no, darling, that’s not what you’re here for,” he said, holding his microphone and feeling static pop and crackle around him from anticipation. Letting Angel guess was certainly entertaining.

There was a pause where Alastor just grinned down at the confused demon, before it seemed to click. “Holy shit, you’re gonna fuckin’ kill me!” He struggled a bit more against the binds, though it was still no use (Alastor had done this for nearly a century, he was anything but sloppy when it came to restraining people). “Al- the fuck- why?!”

“Simple!” he replied, shrugging a bit before leaning down and getting close to the demon’s face, “you’ve been getting on my nerves.”

That was the simpler explanation for it, anyhow. Angel puzzled Alastor, merely being in the same room as him sent the radio demon’s head reeling and made him feel like he was on fire; it was infuriating! Alastor wasn’t sure when it had started, but he didn’t like it, and while he would recognize that whatever feeling this was wasn’t exactly the same as annoyance, he would forever convince himself that it was equal to that. That damn spider had infected his mind, making him think of doing unspeakable things, and he needed to get rid of it.

“I- just ‘cause I annoy you doesn’t mean you’ve gotta fuckin’ kill me!” Angel yelled, causing Alastor to raise his head up again with more annoyance finding its way into his ever present grin, “fuck- look, if there’s somethin’ you want me to stop doin’ I’ll stop, just don’t fuckin’-”

“I know what I’m doing, Angel, I’m not an idiot,” Alastor said, voice dropping from irritation and static enveloping his tone, “I have thought about this quite a bit, and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to change my mind.”

“Th’fuck did I even do?!” Angel persisted, still moving against the binds (though Alastor recognized it was less of struggling and more of movement from anger).

“I don’t quite know, honestly!” Alastor admitted, hoping that would satisfy the other, “you’re just irritating! And I’ve decided to remove you so I don’t have to deal with that irritation!”

Angel finally fell silent, though his breathing was still heavy and he was clearly still panicked. Alastor ignored that, though, recognizing that it would be near impossible to completely quell that anxiety in the other as he turned to get an anesthetic.

“What’re you doin’?” Angel asked as Alastor approached with the anesthetic in hand, ready to inject.

“Well, it only makes sense for you to be numb for this whole ordeal,” Alastor replied, happy to chat a little bit while he worked and injecting the anesthetic into Angel’s arms, “we wouldn’t want you fainting while this happens, would we?”

Angel huffed a bit. “I can handle a little pain, y’know,” he said stubbornly, “if you’re gonna be killing me you could at least-”

“Dear, this will not be quick,” Alastor insisted, injecting more anesthetic into Angel’s body and watching him go limp with a wide grin, “I don’t plan on simply  _ killing _ you, I want you to be awake to see every little thing I do with your pathetic body before you bleed out.” Alastor’s voice dropped a little more, static becoming louder as he was almost consumed by the sheer sense of power he held; it wasn’t a rare feeling, but it was one he still appreciated after all these years.

Angel blinked at him. “...Kinky.” Alastors smile twitched. “Fine, I’ll cooperate with you then, if that’s what you want.”

Alastor only afforded the other a puzzled look for a split second before his grin widened. He would admit, it was a little confusing that Angel just  _ agreed _ to this- but it only made things easier, so he might as well simply accept it. “Wonderful!” he cheered, reaching to grab a butcher knife off his table; it was simple, but effective.

He hummed slightly as he approached Angel, smiling wickedly down at him. “Did you know spiders breathe through their legs?” he said, rattling off a little fact he’d picked up as he studied Angel’s body to pick the best starting spot.

“Huh, cool,” Angel said, smiling back a little bit, “I can’t do that though, I got normal lungs I’m pretty sure.”

“Well, that’s good news!” Alastor said, twirling the knife in his hand before finally deciding on Angel’s lower right shoulder, “I would hate to cut off your breathing so early, my dear.” With that little bit of a warning, he brought down the knife harshly against the joint to easily remove it. Blood flowed its way across the table, staining the knife the tiniest bit and sticking to the other demon’s fur. There was only a slight hiss of disgust from the other, though- after all, he couldn’t feel it.

“Yeah, that’d suck,” Angel agreed, huffing a bit of a laugh, “you’d have to do without my  _ amazing _ commentary on this.”

Oh, Alastor was sure he’d picked the perfect person to do this to. He let out a short laugh, a simple little “ha ha!” as he put the knife down on the table to hold the severed limb with a gloved hand. “Exactly!” he said cheerily, unfastening the leather bind that had been holding Angel’s arm in place to completely pick up the appendage, “it wouldn’t be enjoyable for me to try to make this interesting without a helping  _ hand _ .” He grinned a little wider at his own joke, chuckling under his breath.

Angel rolled his eyes with a groan. “Never mind, kill me faster,” he grumbled.

“I don’t think I’ll be doing that!” Alastor replied, laughing a little more and placing the arm on a tray to the side of him. He picked up the knife again, quickly going to remove Angel’s lower left arm as well.

Angel hardly gave a reaction to the removal of his other arm, just giving a bit of a hum- Alastor supposed the shock value was lost once the other had seen what the process looked like, though it was still a little jarring how comfortable the spider demon was with all of this.

“Why bother with all the dismembering anyway?” Angel asked curiously, clearly trying to fill the silence- though Alastor was happy to participate in the conversation, “Why not just, I dunno, torture me for a bit and then kill me?”

Alastor hummed to himself for a moment. “Well, in all honesty, I wasn’t expecting you to react so calmly to your dismemberment,” he admitted, shrugging slightly, “and I suppose torturing you would get a reaction out of you- but it’s far too late to change my plans. Besides, I need to get this done by morning.”

Angel tilted his head ever so slightly, not able to move all too much due to a strap fastened around his neck, but trying nonetheless. “Why’s that?”

The radio demon chuckled darkly, static fuzzing a little louder around him. “My dear, I have a feeling that certain people would not react fondly to me killing you,” he said, still grinning despite the bit of dread that wormed its way into his mind- mostly dreading the annoyance that was bound to come from Charlie once she figured out about this. And that wasn’t even mentioning how tense things would get with Valentino once the other overlords figured out what happened to Angel. Oh well- it would all be worth it to avoid whatever confusing and absolutely ridiculous feelings Angel caused.

Angel snorted a little bit, laughing softly. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure the most Charlie can do to you is give you a stern talking to,” he said, before humming a little bit, “actually, that’s pretty torturous on its own.”

“I’m sure I can handle a stern talking to,” Alastor replied, chuckling a bit himself, “it’s Valentino that will cause the most trouble for me.”

Angel paused at that, his face falling as if he’d totally forgotten about the overlords existence. “Oh,” he said, voice quiet for a moment before he huffed out yet another small laugh, “well- fuck him, I’m sure you can find some way to deal him into leavin’ you alone- trick him into thinkin’ you’re gonna bring me back, or somethin’.”

Alastor’s eyes widened slightly, a small hum of surprise escaping him before he thought about it. “I suppose that would be effective,” he said, fiddling with the tip of his knife, “a good manipulation of his grief.” He chuckled slightly, looking back to Angel and grinning. “Who would’ve thought I’d be taking advice from the person I’m dismembering!” he remarked, before realizing how lost he’d gotten in the conversation and looking to the detached arm still hanging off one of the restraints next to Angel, “ah- apologies, I got distracted.” He quickly moved to take the arm away, unfastening the restraint and placing the limb neatly next to the other one on the tray.

Angel giggled a bit- of all things to do, Angel was  _ giggling _ . “Glad I could be of assistance,” he joked, looking over to the other demon, “y’know, I guess the only downside of you killin’ me now is that I won’t get to see the look on Val’s face when he finds out.” He chuckled a bit more.

Alastor tilted his head at the other, his neck giving a satisfying little pop as he stared curiously. “You would  _ like _ to see him grieving?” he asked, clearly a bit puzzled. Weren’t Angel and Valentino close?

“Well yeah,” the other replied, as if it were obvious, “he’s always doin’ all kind of shit to me, it’d be nice to see him regret somethin’ for once.”

The radio demon completely paused, tilting his head in the opposite direction with his smile straining a bit. What? “Pardon?”

“Oh, you’re actually clueless about that,” he barely caught Angel muttering, listening intently with his ears pointed straight up in interest. The spider demon hummed slightly, before shrugging. “Yeah, Val’s a dick. Just kinda in general,” he explained simply, “and like, I’d be fine if he actually listened when I safeworded, but stoppin’ is just too much for him I guess.” His voice held a bit of bitterness to it as he looked down.

Alastor felt his static increase in volume, becoming almost deafening as his eyes threatened to join the static crackling. He didn’t enjoy knowing about that; for some reason the thought of Valentino hurting Angel made him nearly boil over with anger, his smile becoming a sharp strained expression as he stared dead at the spider.

“Oh!”

_ Oh. _

Realization hit Alastor like a brick, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach for the first time in decades. Fuck. Was it too late to go back on this? He felt like he would be entirely breaking his character if he healed Angel right now- but damnit Angel was still bleeding from where his arms had been removed and Alastor couldn’t get the thought that Valentino must have done something similar to Angel before and  _ that was why he was so calm about this _ -

Angel suddenly gave a little chuckle, looking away from Alastor. “Sorry for spillin’ my guts on you- metaphorically- feel like you’d like that if it was literally,” he joked, while Alastor continued to stare.

“I…” Alastor couldn’t for the life of him think of something to say or do, but he persisted anyway, “are you  _ okay _ ?” He didn’t know why he was asking. He just- he didn’t know!

Angel stared back at him, looking just as shocked as Alastor felt. “Well-” he paused for a moment, “well,  _ no _ , but if I’m dying within the next hour or whatever I don’t think that matters.”

Alastor hummed for a moment, contemplating if he should do this. He had decided in the last ten or so seconds that he  _ didn’t _ want to kill Angel, in fact he was very much against it at this point, and killing  _ Valentino _ instead would solve the spider demon’s problems- but then he’d have to make up some reasoning for letting Angel go!

He looked over to the tray with Angel’s severed arms on it, his smile actually threatening to fall at the sight as he stared intensely at the bloodied limbs. Slowly, carefully, as if he didn’t want the other to notice, he set the knife down on the tray, brushing his hand over one of the arms and remaining silent.

Angel gave him a puzzled look. “You… okay?”

Alastor nodded his head, huffing out a small sigh before his posture straightened again and picking up one of the arms. He turned around, smile wide as he tried with what little control over himself he had left to conceal his own realization. “Of course!” he said, acting as if the intense static didn’t completely overshadow his chipper tone as he walked closer to Angel with the arm.

“Uh… what’re you-” Angel was cut off by a snap of Alastor’s fingers, green magic flooding the room in light as he placed the arm next to the small nub left on Angel’s side from where he’d cut it off. Blood seeped its way back into the wound, and if Angel could feel anything he would probably be hissing in pain as the flowing green sparks wrapped themselves around his shoulder, but all he could do was stare with wide eyes as his arm was reattached.

By the time he tore his eyes away, the green light had faded and Alastor was already approaching with his other arm. This time, he managed to catch him before he snapped. “Al, what the fuck?” he asked, looking truly lost on what was happening.

“Hush,” Alastor said simply, making it a point to smile in such a way that it would be near impossible for the other to read him, “allow me to do this.”

After getting a hesitant nod out of Angel, he allowed his smile to soften, snapping his fingers again and repeating the process of healing with his other arm. It wasn’t often that he used his magic for this, but he would deal with the inevitable exhaustion later. For now, he had to make sure Angel was okay.

With another short snap, his shadows rushed to undo the restraints on Angel, the anesthetic suddenly out of the spider demon’s system. Alastor offered a hand to help him up, trying not to notice every detail of how shocked and confused the other demon looked.

Angel didn’t speak for a moment, seemingly getting used to standing again before looking down at Alastor. “So…” he tilted his head softly, “are you… not gonna kill me now?”

“Nope!” Alastor replied simply, “my apologies for the confusion, my dear.” He really was sorry that he’d confused Angel so much- especially considering how oddly comfortable he’d been with the idea of dying.

...Actually, Alastor didn’t quite like thinking about that.

“Uh… okay,” Angel said, glancing to the tray with the now clean knife (Alastor had made a point to return any and all blood that was lost, to avoid any complications) before looking back at him, “should we go back to the hotel now?”

Alastor hummed, pulling out his pocket watch and glancing at the time. “Ah, it would seem that my work starts in a measly three hours,” he commented, chuckling a bit and looking back up at him, “I should stay here, though you are welcome to make your way back!” He flashed the other a wide smile.

Angel seemed to take a moment to decide what he was going to do before nodding. “Alright- uh… see ya tomorrow?” he said, as if it were a question.

The radio demon nodded shortly. “Of course!” he replied, gesturing to the exit to the room, “you can make your way out right there.”

The spider nodded, giving Alastor a small wave before heading out the door; hopefully he would be able to find his way back okay… actually- Alastor snapped his fingers to send a shadow off to follow the other. Just in case.

He stared at the door for a moment. Then a few moments. Then a minute.

Well, now he had to deal with being  _ in love _ with Angel Dust.


End file.
